Where's the trust
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: trying to make it action packed and still throw in some fluff A&R mature lang. i need reviews if you want a chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Robin Sena was the new face around the office, it hadn't taken Michael, Sakaki, Karasuma, or Dojima long to warm up to her but for her partner Amon he just scoffed at the idea of Robin as his partner.

_A 15 year old child? What can she possibly do to help me out in a hunt? Careless and irresponsible. _Robin's hardheaded partner thought to himself as he glanced at the child known as the replacement partner of his.

"Robin," Amon mumbled, Robin glanced up to see the swish of Amon's work trench coat as the office door begin to close behind him. Robin quickly removed herself from her computer and quickly followed in pursuit.

"There's another witch found dead with your name carved into the body," Amon getting down in the parking deck.

_What could this witch possibly want from me? _Robin confused, Amon suddenly whipped around, he pinned Robin against the wall, the only force pinning her there was Amon's single hand that held all his body weight behind it.

"What do they want from you Robin?" Amon boomed harshly,

"I don't know Amon, I know as much as you do about this," Robin quietly though she was getting enraged because her partner wasn't seeming to trust in her, Robin didn't struggle against Amon's force that pinned her to the wall, she wasn't scared of him. Amon's cold dark eyes were piercing Robin's, he could almost see his reflection in the green emeralds,

"You are careless, irresponsible and you are a liability to this team, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger on you when it comes to the team, they are more important than a mere child who can not use her powers correctly," Amon pressing harder on her chest. Robin's eyes danced with a growing flame in them, she controlled her powers and her rage.

"If it comes down to my friends upstairs or even you, I will take myself out of the picture," Robin getting harsh but still in a low voice. She felt as if her chest was going to crushed by the weight of Amon's force, Amon released his hand from her chest. Slowly he turned and walked towards his motorcycle, Robin walked in his footsteps and was handed a helmet, Robin got on the bike behind him, before she slipped the helmet on she leaned into his ear,

"I may be just a tag along and a mere child to you but believe me when I say I am not afraid of you Amon," Robin noticing him backing the motorcycle out and turning around.

"I know you will kill me if my powers get out of hand, but I will be able to take myself out of the equation before you ever have the chance to pull that trigger," Robin throwing the helmet on and grabbing Amon's waist as he popped a wheelie and headed out.

_A child to take her own life, very doubtful when she believes in a god _Amon snorted. They raced through the busy streets of Italy, and finally came up to a building.


	2. Chapter 2

Revving the engine, Robin knew from the month of working with this 27 year old man that he was going to go right through that glass and to the top of the building. Her grip tightened around his waist, inside he was smiling to himself,

_Well, well she is a fast learner to pick up on how I do things around here_ Amon feeling her head borrowing in his back. Amon gassed the Ducatti through the window glass and raced for the elevator, he caught the elevator and pressed the top floor button and the elevator doors closed,

"Be ready," Amon chucking his helmet,

"I always am but really, do you really expect this witch or whatever we are up against to really still be here at the crime scene?" Robin mumbled.

"Expect the unexpected," Amon knowing it was a trap, his gut told him something wasn't right as they got closer to the top floor the elevator beeped and the doors opened, Amon saw the dead body, but it looked so fresh that if the chest started to move he wouldn't take it for dead, just the pale skinned body lying there.

"Amon, if this is a trap you do realize that this witch will go through you to get to me," Robin getting off the bike. Robin gave Amon a look,

"Let me on in front," Robin seriously, Amon didn't have any idea what she had planned, but he let her on in front of him, Amon was still driving of course. A feeling started to come over Robin, her gut started to churn,

_So, this is a trap, but where is this guy? _Robin confused,

"Don't touch that body," Robin quickly demanded Amon as she kept a watchful eye on the building across from them.

"He's watching us, there in that other building," Robin getting off the bike, she stood at the edge of the building. She finally saw the witch in the dark shadows with an evil grin and pointing a gun at Amon, Robin backed up,

"Stay as you are Amon," Robin turning and running to get in front of him, she intercepted the bullet and its target, taking the bullet in the shoulder. Robin stood still, she had lost her breath and grabbed the front of the bike for support, she took a second to catch her breathing.

"Robin," Amon almost growling, she got on the front of the bike, she took control of the bike,

"Robin," Amon a bit harsh.

"Might want to hang on to something, this is going to be one hell of a trick," Robin turning the bike around when she got to the elevator,

"This bike will not make it over there," Amon boomed, Amon grabbed Robin's waist,

"Have a little faith and before we land you might want to stand up," Robin smirked. Amon didn't like this at all, again the child was coming out to play, Robin turned to see him getting his guns ready, finally Amon wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, having his guns in his hands.

"Ready?" Robin taking off without flipping the bike, she gained enough speed to make it over to the other side, while they were in the air halfway over to the other side, Amon stood up and shot at the witch his orbo guns were on blast. Just to be on the safe side Robin had sent the witch into flames. When they landed the bike slid down on its side, Amon and Robin had jumped from the bike right before it landed. A few minutes later a grumble and low cursing came from the dark shadows, he found Robin trying to get up off of him.

"Robin," Amon checking to see if Robin was okay,

"I'm fine Amon," Robin getting off of him and sitting up and taking time to check out the surrounding. Wires… Robin slowly crawled to the wires, she quickly got up, she started to run toward the bike,

"I don't think we should stay here, there's wires all around us, I for one don't want to find out what is on the other end of those wires," Robin screaming. She got the bike up and waited for Amon, he wasn't far behind, the skeleton of the in-progress building was beginning to shake, Amon tried starting the bike,

_Come on, start, please baby, don't die on me just yet _Amon having a hard time getting the bike to start, finally he got the bike started, he glanced behind one last time, the building's structure was coming down fast, he sped out of there, Robin saw the debris trying to fall on them and used her flame to disintegrate it.

"Get on behind me, we are going to jump," Amon quickly beckoned her, Robin got on behind him, she grabbed his waist tightly, he sped out and gained enough speed to jump and jumped through the glass wall into an office building. Glass shards went flying, a large chunk of glass found itself lodging into Amon's back and another one cut Robin's left side of her face, Amon was pulling himself up slowly as he grunted with the pain in his back, he could hear the light whimper of Robin, he saw her trying to pull herself up but she was finding herself in a weakened state, her arms crumbled beneath her and she slumped back to the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance, NOW!" Amon pushing away the pain in his own back and running over to his partner, Amon quickly picked her up and wiped a desk off, and laid her on top of it, he then took his coat off and wrapped her up in it and removed his shirt in haste. Pressing down on Robin's face to try to get the bleeding to stop,

"Did we get the guy?" Robin grunted,

"Yeah, he got the bastard, just lie still," Amon demanded, his hands were covered in her blood, Amon was shaking,

_I don't understand, why am I shaking, I have to stop shaking, she's lost so much blood and her face, I did this to her _Amon thought as he checked her over.

"Where's that damn ambulance?" Amon screamed, just then he heard the ambulance pulling up, he grabbed Robin in his arms and ran to the elevator to meet the paramedics downstairs.

"I guess you are rubbing off on me, it was a nice trick huh?" Robin trying to stay awake. Amon glanced down at Robin, he didn't say anything but his mind wanted to,

_You're not dying on me just yet Robin…that bullet, is was meant for me, but why did she…she protected her partner _Amon's mind working overtime, the elevator beeped and the paramedics were there and waiting, Amon got her on the stretcher and quickly walked with them to the ambulance.

_Will she forgive me for the scar I have caused? __Why do I need to be forgiven, she saved my ass, I saved hers, that's what partners do, but I don't think I would call her a partner. _

Amon started to lean over in the ambulance,

"Hey, Amon, hang on buddy, we are almost there," a paramedic who knew Amon well was holding Amon up, but Amon couldn't stay awake any longer, his vision was blurring,

"Robin," Amon grunted in a whisper as the light dimmed and the darkness took over.


End file.
